Confesión
by mari.chan.906
Summary: Souichi ya sabe que esta enamorado de Morinaga, pero decide que es mejor no confesarlo. Aunque tal parece que alguien no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.


**Hola vengo a traer este oneshot, es un poco extraño a mi parecer, no sé qué pensaba con exactitud cuando comencé a escribirlo.**

 **Advertencia, este fic contiene lemon, es el primero que sale a la luz, no estoy segura si salió convincente.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Hinako sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis fic románticos y algo extraños n_n**

 **Confesión**

 **.**

Era una noche tranquila en Nagoya con un bonito cielo estrellado, perfecto para admirarlos, pero ya era muy tarde, eran pasadas de las once, no se escucha ningún ruido tal vez por que la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo, nadie podría arruinar la tranquilidad de la noche….

 **-maldición, Morinaga, estoy cansado-**

 **-pero hace tiempo que no lo hacemos-**

Excepto un par de jóvenes que estaban discutiendo en ese momento, uno pelilargo llamado Tatsumi Souichi y un peliazul llamado Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

 **-es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo-** renegaba un chico de cabellos largos con lentes

 **-...-** Morinagano dijo nada solo se limitó a besar a su sempai en un beso lujurioso mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.

 **-ahh Mori mmm-** jadeaba entre besos, odiaba que su cuerpo se dejara llevar tan rápido, de repente recordó que hace una semana lo habían hecho así que no había pasado tanto tiempo que digamos eso molesto al pelilargo y se soltó de su exkohai.

 **-basta!**

 **-pero sempai…**

 **-no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer voy a estar muy ocupado por todo un mes, así que no me molestes-** dicho esto se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro para que su exkohai no entrara a la habitación e intentara aprovecharse de él

 **-sempai...-** el peliazul miraba con ojos tristes la puerta de su amado, quería estar con él y disculparse por ser tan impulsivo, él sabía que su pelilargo estaría ocupado con sus experimentos y que posiblemente no tendría tiempo para nada apenas para comer y dormir, se le había acumulado muchos trabajos debido a que no obtenía los resultados que quería en una investigación que el profesor Fukushima le había asignado y un mes era el plazo que se le había dado para entregarlo.

Tal vez al pelilargo se le hubiera hecho más fácil si le hubiese pedido ayuda a su peliazul, pero este paraba bastante ocupado con su trabajo en la farmacéutica S debido a la demanda de un medicamento en el que era participe, una de las razones por la que Morinaga había sido trasladado a la sede en Nagoya, y dicho sea de paso no quería molestarlo, pues para eso tenía a sus dos asistentes Takodoro y Miharu.

Souichi también se sentía culpable, él no quería en realidad rechazar los avances de su exkohai, él realmente quería tener sexo con él, pero tenía trabajo pendiente y su peliazul a la hora de hacerle el amor lo dejaba sumamente agotado porque hacían varias rondas seguidas incluso podían hacerlo toda la noche.

Ahora uno se preguntaría ¿por qué Tatsumi Souichi dejaba que su pervertido peliazul hiciera lo que quisiera cuando sabía de sobra que tendrían sexo salvaje?, la respuesta era que él estaba enamorado de su exkohai y de paso le gustaba lo que este le hacía _"por su culpa me he vuelto un pervertido, maldición"_ pero ¿cómo es que el pelilargo llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado?

No fue fácil para el pelilargo aceptar sus sentimientos por su amigo, cuando su exkohai comenzó a trabajar para la farmacéutica S en Hamamatsu, Souichi se había quedado solo en el apartamento y en ese tiempo el pelilargo se ponía a reflexionar sobre los extraños sentimientos que le causaba, pues lo extrañaba bastante, las primeras semanas se podría decir que estaba bien aunque lo extrañara, pero conforme esas semanas se convertían en meses él ya no soportaba estar solo en ese apartamento, todo le recordaba a él, quería que su exkohai llegara, lo besara sin consultarlo, le quitara la ropa y le hiciera el amor, estos sentimientos no eran normales si se tratara solo de amigos y eso lo sabía el pelilargo, la ausencia de su exkohai le había dado a entender poco a poco que él no sentía solo amistad por él.

 _"él es especial"_ eso siempre se repetía para justificar sus acciones a la hora de que se entregaba al placer, al deseo que solo el peliazul le hacía sentir.

Morinaga lo visitaba cuando podía, lo cual no era muy seguido, en el año que estuvo en Hamamatsu solo pudo visitarlo unas 5 veces; la mayor parte se comunicaban por mensajes y llamadas al celular, eso fue realmente frustrante para ambos pues ellos deseaban verse más seguido claro que Souichi no le decía eso a su exkohai. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba afectando su ausencia.

Y así paso ese año que fue una tortura para ambos.

Cuando Morinaga llamó a su pelilargo contándole de que habían aceptado su traslado a la sede de Nagoya, Souichi solo dijo que estaba bien y que el día que volviera a Nagoya iría a recogerlo como siempre lo hizo cuando venía a visitarlo.

Por fuera se veía inexpresivo, pero por dentro tenía un torbellino de emociones _"Morinaga va a regresar, va a volver a vivir en Nagoya"_ estaba feliz al escuchar la noticia de su exkohai _"estará conmigo de nuevo"_ y con ese pensamiento él había aceptado su amor por su kohai, era la última duda que tenía y la enorme felicidad que tenía al saber que su amigo regresaría fue la respuesta a su ultima duda.

Pero el que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su amigo no quería decir que se le iba a confesar. O no, él no es gay, confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo significaría que estarían en una relación ya que él sabía que su exkohai lo amaba y que lo que más quería es que fueran pareja, y él no estaba preparado para eso. Sabía que ser pareja significaría también que su familia tendría que enterarse de la relación tarde o temprano y el que se enteraran que él y Morinaga son pareja significaría que ellos tienen sexo y eso no quería que su familia supiera, así que decidió amar en silencio a su exkohai.

No tenía el suficiente valor para afrontar todos los posibles cambios que traería si se le confesara.

Cuando Morinaga llegó a Nagoya, una vez en el apartamento estando solamente ellos. El peliazul abrazó y besó a su pelilargo, este correspondió tanto el abrazo como el beso, se habían extrañado tanto, se besaban con si no hubiera un mañana, se acariciaban como queriendo verificar que estaba su compañero ahí y no era producto de una ilusión.

Se tocaban, se rozaban se besaban incluso se mordían, necesitaban sentir el calor de su compañero necesitaban ser uno. El peliazul estaba feliz por lo bastante cooperativo que estaba su sempai, entre besos se dirigieron a la habitación del más joven y una vez ahí dejaron que sus deseos se materializaran, se sacaban la ropa sin dejar de besarse mientras caminaban en dirección a la cama, una vez llegaron a ella se tumbaron quedando el peliazul encima de su amado.

Para ese entonces ambos estaban sin camisa, el pelilargo estaba con sus brazos en el cuello de su exkohai, no quería separarse de él mientras este aprovechaba la cercanía para sentir la fragancia de su amado, besaba su cuello y dejaba pequeños chupetones, el pelilargo trataba de callar sus gemidos chupando el cuello de Morinaga.

Este acto solo hacía que lo excite más, le gustaba cuando su sempai estaba tan ansioso como él. Se separó un poco del pelilargo y le dio un beso bastante profundo que dejó bastante aturdido a su amado, aprovechó esos momentos para besar su pecho y tocar su cuerpo.

Souichi al sentir esos labios en su pecho y esas manos recorrer todo su cuerpo lo encendían.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento?, ¿cuántas veces tuvo que masturbarse imaginando que era su peliazul el que le daba placer? No lo sabía, pero eso ya no importaba tenia a Morinaga ahora y eso era lo importante.

 **-ahhh!-** gimió al sentir que su exkohai mordía una de sus tetillas y con la otra mano frotaba su miembro por encima de los pantalones, quería que se los quitara de una maldita vez.

 **-sempai, estas maravilloso-** decía el peliazul al ver la expresión de puro placer en el rostro de Souichi además que este había comenzado a mover sus caderas para buscar más contacto con la mano que lo masturbaba.

 **-aah… cállate… ahh… deja de… de jugar-** gemía mientras aferraba sus dedos en las sabanas

 **-tus deseos son ordenes-** y una vez dicho esto, Morinaga comenzó a quitarle los pantalones junto con el bóxer, y una vez que terminó pudo apreciarlo. Souichi estaba completamente desnudo mostrando un lindo sonrojo en su cara y deseo en sus ojos.

Souichi lo miraba con deseo y eso lo excitaba aún más.

 **-Mori...naga-** hablo el pelilargo al ver que su exkohai lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, el que lo mirara así lo avergonzaba bastante, pero también hacia que lo deseara aún más.

 **-sempai, eres tan hermoso-**

 **-callat...-** su exkohai lo interrumpió colocando dos de sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo.

 **-shhh no tienes por qué molestarte, sempai-** lo besó- **no te preocupes, te haré sentir muy bien-** y dicho eso comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente.

 **-ahh ahhh! -** Souichi sentía que se iba a correr rápido apenas sintió la mano de su peliazul directamente en su miembro, pues había pasado más de tres meses sin tener sexo y el masturbarse no le había ayudado mucho que digamos. Ahora que tenía a Morinaga por fin le pondría fin a su frustración sexual y a la soledad que sentía cuando este estaba en Hamamatsu.

 **-ahh! me voy a AHHH AHHH!-** y se terminó corriendo, el peliazul se sorprendió un poco que se viniera tan rápido, pero también estaba feliz porque significaba que estaba deseoso.

 **-te corriste muy rápido, sempai-** se lo decía de manera seductora

 **-idio...ta-** Souichihablaba con dificultad trataba de regular su respiración, todavía sentía los espasmos por haberse venido tan rápido, pero aun no era suficiente.

Quería más, tanto que si su kohai le decía que lo harían toda la maldita noche no se opondría, al contrario le daría el completo control, incluso si esto significaba que terminaría con un enorme dolor en el trasero.

¿Qué importaba un poco de dolor temporal comparado a la felicidad de tener a Morinaga a su lado?

Morinaga no perdía tiempo, mojó sus dedos con el semen del pelilargo y empezó a introducir el primer dedo y una vez dentro comenzó a empujarlo más y más profundo, y fascinado pudo comprobar como el anillo de carne tragó ese dedo al instante en su totalidad, parecía haberlo estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Su propio miembro palpitó ansioso ante la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo.

 **-Ngh!-** le había dolido la intrusión de ese dedo, pero trató de relajarse hasta que después dejo de molestarle, el peliazul pudo ver eso e introdujo un segundo y después un tercer dedo.

Cuando el tercer dedo intentó invadirle, el cuerpo de Souichi se estremeció y sus piernas le temblaron, mientras sentía que los labios de Morinaga se dedicaban a besarle el cuello y el pecho. Hipnotizándolo, seduciéndolo, hasta el punto de hacerle perder por completo la cordura. Morinaga siempre hacia que la perdiera por completo…

 **-sempai… -** soltó un jadeo casi desesperado en su oído.

 **-ahh AAAHHH!-** gimió el pelilargo sin poder evitar arquear su columna pues su peliazul había encontrado el lugar donde se volvía loco, y Morinaga siguió moviendo sus dedos para seguir ensanchando la entrada

Souichi giró el rostro buscando aquellos ojos verdes tan vivos, tan hermosos, vislumbrando en sus pupilas un profundo deseo. Alzó una mano y la colocó sobre los suaves cabellos azulados, le encantaba sentirlo entre sus dedos, instándole a acercar su rostro al suyo para poder cazar sus labios.

 **-mmm ahh ya es ahh suficien...te-** el pelilargo quería unirse de una vez al peliazul, quería ser uno con él, lo necesitaba…

 **-¿estás seguro?-** el peliazul también quería unirse a su pelilargo, pero quería prepararlo bien pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo, no quería lastimarlo.

 **-idiota, no soy de porcelana ahh hazlo ahh rápido-** estaba tan deseoso que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

El peliazul extrajo los dedos de la entrada de su exsempai, se incorporó, se quitó los pantalones y el boxer, saco su miembro y reclamando el lugar entre las piernas de Souichi, levantándole ambas para mejor acceso, fue dirigiendo su miembro a la entrada.

El pelilargo estaba apoyado de sus codos pues quería ver como su peliazul lo iba a penetrar.

 **-agh Ahhhh! -**

Morinaga lo había penetrado de un solo golpe, le había dolido, pero también le había gustado pues en esa embestida Morinaga había rozado su próstata, era una mezcla de dolor y de placer.

 **-ahh sempai...-** el peliazul se había quedado quieto esperando que su amado le diera alguna señal para moverse, y cuando el pelilargo comenzó a mover sus caderas supo que era la señal que esperaba.

 **-ahhhh! ahh! ahh!-** sus ojos miel comenzaban a nublarse causado por la ola de calor que sentía, las embestidas que Morinaga le daba eran precisas, tocaban el punto exacto haciendo que arqueara su espalda, sentía como la sacaba y la metía de golpe. Quería gritar a todo pulmón, expresar todo placer que su peliazul le estaba dando, y también quería sujetarse de Morinaga.

 **-sempai ahh… estas tan ahh… angosto-** el peliazul sentía que estaba en el paraíso pues la entrada de su pelilargo estaba tan angosta que sentía como apretaba su pene incluso lo succionaba, era la mejor de las sensaciones

 **-Mori Ahh! Mori ... aaaahhhh naga -**

Morinaga pudo ver que su amante quería sujetarse de él, que quería abrazarlo, entonces acerco su cuerpo y de inmediato Souichi se abrazó a él

A Souichi le encantaba estar así abrazados mientras su amor lo embestía con fuerza.

 **-Ahhh! Sempai ... Sempai ... -**

Además que le encantaba escuchar lo gemidos y jadeos en su oreja.

" _¡Más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo!"_ era lo que la mente de Souichi gritaba, pero de sus labios solo salían…

 **-ahhh! Mori naga ahhhahh Mori ahhh! mmm-** Souichi gemía como poseso, no podía dejar de gemir trataba de hacerlo bajo, pero simplemente no podía por eso acercaba su rosto al de su exkohai buscando sus labios y una vez encontrados los besaba con deseo, con lujuria y con amor.

 **-semmmm… ahh!… mmm-**

Morinaga le correspondía y en medio de los gemidos aprovecha para meter su lengua para buscar a la otra y así comenzar una lucha que ninguno quería perder, querían sentir por completo a su compañero, querían tenerlo a su merced.

 **-Mmmm ahhh mmmm ahhh-**

Era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación a parte del movimiento de la cama a causa de las embestidas que daba el peliazul a su amado

 **-ahhh! mm Mori me voy a co-correr-** el pelilargo sentía que ya le faltaba poco para correrse, el peliazul al escuchar eso levantó las piernas del pelilargo hasta los hombros dándole así más acceso a su pene y aumentó las embestidas haciéndolas más profundas.

 **-AHHHHH! AHHH! Mgm AAAAAHHHHH! -** era toda una locura el pelilargo sentía que perdería la razón, sentía el pene de su chico llegar a lo más profundo, el orgasmo estaba cerca, lo sentía.

 **-AHH Morina…gaAHHHHH!-** y llegó el orgasmo que tanto deseaba que nublaba su mente en el placer que sentía esos momentos juntos con los espasmos por todo su cuerpo derramando el denso semen entre su vientre y el del causante que sintiera tanto placer; el peliazul embistió dos veces más y también se corrió vaciándose en su interior.

 **-sempai Aaahhh! -**

El pelilargo al sentir el líquido caliente en su interior no pudo evitar correrse un poco más.

Morinaga salió con cuidado del interior de Souichi, pero no osó moverse de su posición, al contrario, se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza sentían todavía los espasmos causados por el orgasmo, las piernas del pelilargo todavía temblaban, su cara estaba roja y llena de sudor con sus cabellos pegados a su rostro, tratando de regular su respiración. Para Morinaga ver en ese estado a su sempai le daban ganas de besarlo y así lo hizo, Souichi correspondió el beso.

Ambos tenían ganas de querer continuar, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 **-sempai mmm podemos tener otra ronda-**

 **-no me preguntes eso ah…haz lo que quieras-** y con esas palabras el peliazul sabía que le había dado permiso...

 **-Te amo sempai mmm-** besó los labios de Souichi este le correspondió, y continuaron con lo suyo

Tuvieron tres rondas más ese día y en distintas posturas, incluso Souichi lo había montado, para el peliazul era ver una de sus múltiples fantasías sexuales hecha realidad, ese día el pelilargo había dejado de lado su orgullo para poder disfrutar mejor ese momento.

Cuando quedaron totalmente agotados sin indicios de querer continuar otra ronda más, se quedaron abrazados, besándose hasta que el sueño les llegara y así fue.

El primero en quedarse dormido fue el más joven, el viaje de Hamamatsu a Nagoya y las varias rondas de sexo lo habían dejado totalmente agotado haciendo que se durmiera primero, Souichi aprovechando que estaba dormido comenzó a acariciar el rostro del bello durmiente, quitaba los cabellos azulados mojados de su rostro, tocaba sus labios, los delineaba con sus dedos pulgar e índice, el mirarlo dormido le daba ganas de besarlo y lo hizo

 **-mmm Morinaga-** besaba sus labios, después ambas mejillas, su frente y de nuevo sus labios **-Morinaga te amo-** se declaró a un bello chico que estaba durmiendo y que sabía que no lo había escuchado

 **-sempai...-** hablo el peliazul aun dormido esto hizo que el pelilargo se sorprendiera y después mostrara una leve sonrisa en su rostro _"te vez tan inocente cuando duermes"_ se abrazó a su amante quien le correspondió el abrazo por inercia y se quedó dormido.

Ese día había sido uno de los mejores que habían tenido ambos jóvenes después de mucho tiempo de estar separados. Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que ocurrió aquel reencuentro y desde entonces todo parecía andar como siempre, con Morinaga pidiendo más atención de Souichi y este siendo un tirano con su exkohai cuando lo saca de quicio, pero en la intimidad las cosas si habían tenido un cambio drástico pues solo en esos momentos Souichi se entregaba por completo a su amigo y este disfrutaba al máximo los avances que tenían en esa área, y como en todas esas noches de pasión desenfrenada Morinaga le decía que lo amaba y Souichi solo le contestaba cuando el peliazul estaba dormido.

 _"te amo"_ siempre se lo decía cuando Morinaga ya estaba dormido.

Ahora Souichi estaba sumamente ocupado con sus experimentos y por eso no podía aceptar tan fácilmente una noche de placer con Morinaga y este lo sabía pero aun así quería intentarlo.

 **-Morinaga voy a estar ocupado por un mes entero así que más te vale que no hagas nada pervertido, entendiste-**

 **-pero…-** miro la mirada asesina de su pelilargo entonces prefirió no enojarlo más **-está bien sempai no te voy a molestar mientras estés ocupado-**

 **-más te vale-**

Y así comenzaron las pesadas semanas para ambos chicos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hiroto-kun, ¿qué debo hacer para no molestar a sempai por un mes?-** preguntaba Morinaga su amigo, esperando algún consejo de su parte, sentía que ese mes iba a ser una tortura.

 **-¿y por qué me lo pregunta a mí?-** Hiroto respondió con otra pregunta, no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo, y pensar porque tanto problema por un mes de abstinencia, si pudo aguantar por varios meses sin tener sexo cuando estuvo en Hamamatsu, un mes seria pan comido

 **-porque a ti siempre se te ocurre alguna idea-** lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes para que su amigo lo ayudara- **cielos como quiero hacer el amor a sempai**

 **-angel-kun tienes que aprender a controlarte, antes no estabas tan necesitado-**

 **-es que antes no tenía sexo con sempai tan seguido, es como si mi cuerpo ya se acostumbró a eso-** era verdad desde que llego a Nagoya a vivir junto a Souichi había tenido relaciones todas las semanas sin falta

 **-ahora que lo dices, desde que regresaste a vivir aquí en Nagoya no te has quejado casi nada de estar sexualmente frustrado-** Hiroto recordaba las anteriores conversaciones que tuvo con su amigo y lo feliz que estaba al contarlo

 **-es porque sempai no ha dado mucha pelea, siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de ganarme su corazón-**

 **-eso me alegra, pero creo que deberías darle un poco de descanso a tu sempai, después de todo es solo por un mes y cuando este libre te le lanzas encima.**

 **-eso lo sé, pero es que me siento totalmente correspondido cuando estamos haciendo el amor es por eso que creo que me he vuelto más adicto a su cuerpo, a sus besos, caricias incluso me ha montado, kyaaaa! eso fue lo mejor-** lo contaba con corazoncitos alrededor de él, se encontraba en su nube rosa

 **-sí, recuerdo que me lo contaste, ¡todavía no puedo creer que él te montara!, realmente creí por un momento que estabas hablando de otra persona**

 **-sé que es difícil de creer-** tomó un sorbo de su wiski que le sirvió su amigo Hiroto **\- pero ahora sempai estará muy ocupado y no quiero que se moleste conmigo por no tener en cuenta sus sentimientos**

 **-bueno solo ven al bar más seguido a platicar eso te distraerá un poco el querer saltarle encima a tu tirano en estas semanas**

 **-eso puedo hacer los días que trabajo en la farmacéutica, pero que me dices de los sábados y domingos que estoy libre y veo más seguido a sempai**

 **-solo sal con tus amigos esos días para distraerte y en la noches vienes al bar**

 **-siento que me he vuelto más pervertido de lo que era antes-** comenzó a lloriquear dramáticamente

 **-yo también me he dado cuenta de ello-** Hiroto también lloriqueo dramáticamente con pañuelito en mano.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana en la que había decidido darle un descanso a los encuentros sexuales para poder estar completamente concentrado en sus experimentos que estaban comenzando a tener lo resultados requeridos, pero aun así... se sentía inquieto.

Su exkohai no había intentado invadir su espacio personal, pero lo peor de todo era que salía todas las noches al bar gay de su amigo y eso lo estaba poniendo de malas _"con que me entere que me está engañando lo castro"_ pensó muy molesto no es que piense que Morinaga le vaya ser infiel es solo que le era bastante sospechoso que no le estuviera rogando para tener sexo.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta sintió su celular vibrar, lo estaban llamando y la persona que lo llamaba era alguien que le hacía recordar las horribles noches de karaoke…

 **-¡¿qué quieres Isogai?!-** el pelilargo contestó muy molesto

 **-hola Souichi-kun me alegra escucharte** -Isogai no le dio mucha importancia a la voz enojada de Souichi, pues ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su parte

 **-pues a mí no, dime ¿para qué llamas?**

 **-solo quería saber de mi tirano favorito y de su lindo kohai jejeje, y dime ¿cómo vas con tu amorcito?**

 **-¡Morinaga no es mi amorcito y ya deja de fastidiarme!**

 **-pero si hacen una linda pareja**

 **-si solo has llamado para molestarme mejor voy a cortar**

 **-está bien tu ganas, lo que pasa es que estoy en Nagoya y quería que me acompañaras al karaoke**

 **-debes estar loco si piensas que voy a ir, no pienso ir a ningún karaoke y mucho menos contigo**

 **-si te preocupa que Morinaga-kun lo pueda malinterpretar, entonces él también puede venir con nosotros, ¿aceptas?**

 **-¡no!, ¡no voy a ir porque simplemente no quiero y no metas a Morinaga en esto!**

 **-oh! Acaso estas celoso-** se burlaba del pelilargo, como le encantaba hacerlo enojar

 **-¡¿que?! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Sabes muy bien que a Morinaga no le agradas, por qué piensas que estoy celoso, ¡yo nunca me pondría celoso por él, no soy gay!**

 **-y sigues con lo mismo, por qué no aceptas de una vez que estás enamorado de Morinaga-kun-**

 **-p-porque no lo estoy...**

 **-¿tartamudeaste? ¿Es que acaso ya te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos?-** eso era nuevo, pues Isogai ya sabía que Souichi estaba enamorado, el problema era que este no lo sabía.

 **-...-** _"¿es que fui tan obvio?"_ se preguntó Souichi

 **-oh! debo tomar tu silencio como sí jejeje**

 **-cállate, ¡no es lo que piensas!**

 **-¿él lo sabe?, ¿te le has confesado?**

 **-¡ya te dije que no es lo que piensas!, voy a cortar...-** estaba a punto de cortar, pero lo dijo Isogai lo tomó por sorpresa

 **-es injusto para Morinaga-kun**

 **-eh? ¿Injusto? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Lo que escuchaste, no es justo que Morinaga-kun no sepa de tus sentimientos-**

 **-JA! no sé de qué sentimientos te refieres-** él sabía al cual se refería, pero prefería hacerse el desentendido, no quería que se enterara que estaba enamorado de su amigo

 **-a tu amor hacia Morinaga-kun, deberías decírselo estoy seguro que él espera que le digas esas palabras de amor**

 **-no le puedo decir algo que no siento**

 **-muy bien en ese caso...-** hizo una pausa pensando lo que iba a decir a continuación pues sabía que no le iba a gustar al pelilargo y no estaba seguro si decirle o no, al final decidió soltarlo, quería saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de Souichi **-quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de tu kohai y haré que se enamore de mi-** lo dijo serio se escuchaba convincente, incluso Isogai estaba sorprendido de sí mismo.

 **-eh?!¡Estás loco si piensas que Morinaga se fijaría en alguien como tú!-** No le gustó lo que dijo Isogai, además sabe que Morinaga solo tiene ojos para él (Souichi)

 **-¿por qué no?, él es gay y yo podría tratar de enamorarlo-** seguía con su actuación, quería que Souichi mostrara sus celos más claramente

 **-pero se supone que tú eres hetero-** al comienzo tomó como broma de mal gusto lo que dijo Isogai, pero ya estaba comenzando a dudar.

 **-no, descubrí que soy bisexual y ya que tu no sientes nada por tu kohai más que solo amistad, entonces me dejas el camino libre para conquistarlo, deberías estar feliz de que ya no tendrías a tu lindo kohai encima tuyo sino que él estaría debajo de mí-**

 **-¡ESO NUNCA LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¡¿OÍSTE?!-** explotó, no pudo aguantar su ira al imaginarse a Morinaga y a Isogai juntos en una cama **\- PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE PERMITIR A TI O A CUALQUIERA TOQUE A MORINAGA, ¡EL ME AMA MÍ Y SOLO A MÍ! Y NO PIENSO ENTREGARLO A NADIE ENTENDISTE! ¡A NADIE ¡ÉL ES MÍO!-** estaba muy molesto quería matar a Isogai como se atrevía a decirle que le quitaría a Morinaga, él es suyo, tiene dueño y no permitiría que nadie le ponga un dedo encima

 **-...-** Isogai se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho el pelilargo, sabía que podría ser celoso, pero no pensó que tanto, eso hizo que le dieran ganas de reír **-jajajaja**

 **-oi! ¡De que te ríes! hablo en serio-** pero solo escuchaba la risa del asalariado y eso lo estaba molestando más **-¡oí, Isogai, me estas escuchando o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir!**

 **-jaja no Souichi-kun no es necesario, ya entendí que estas muy enamorado de Morinaga-kun, descuida no te lo pienso quitar.**

 **-entonces por qué dijiste todo eso**

 **-¿por qué crees tú?-** le contestó con otra pregunta, quería que se diera cuenta Souichi del porque la broma de mal gusto

 _-"no puede ser"-_ se había dado cuenta recién de todo lo que le había dicho a Isogai **\- lo que dije olvídalo, yo solo...**

 **-demasiado tarde, con la amenaza que me diste confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia tu kohai, me alegra saber que ya sabes que estás enamorado.**

 **-¡me mentiste, me tendiste una trampa!, no es justo**

 **-es que me estaba molestando que negaras algo tan obvio**

 **-tsk!**

 **-y molesta aún mas que no se lo digas a tu kohai**

 **-¡ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA!**

 **-puede ser, pero como tu amigo pienso que deberías decírselo no pierdes nada ya que tú sabes que él te ama**

 **-no lo haré porque si se lo digo tendría una relación con él, con un hombre, y yo no soy gay, prefiero mantener el status quo**

 **-eres un egoísta, lo sabias**

 **-¡¿qué dices?! No lo soy**

 **-si lo eres porque tu estando enamorado de él no tienes miedo a que te rechace porque sabes de sobra que él te ama, pero que me dices de Morinaga-kun, él esta locamente enamorado de ti esperando que le correspondas y tú prefieres guardártelo solo por temor a que te vuelvas gay solo por aceptarlo**

 **-tu no lo entiendes, no es tu problema, no te metas, yo hago las cosas a mi manera**

 **-solo acciones no son suficientes, mientras no se lo digas con palabras él no sabrá con seguridad tus verdaderos sentimientos**

 **-eso yo...**

 **-cuando él te besa, te abraza o tienen intimidad sabes que lo hace porque te ama ya que él te lo dice ¿verdad?, pero tú que solo correspondes sus actos y no sus palabras le generas inseguridad, le puedes hacer pensar que solo te gusta acostarte con él y que no hay sentimientos de por medio**

 **-...-**

 **-no es muy diferente a ser amigos con derecho**

 **-no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías odio ese maldito término**

 **-por qué lo odias**

 **-porque es vulgar, los amigos si son amigos no deberían acostarse al menos que sean pareja**

 **-pero tú lo haces con Morinaga-kun y no son pareja, entonces como debería llamar a su relación**

 **-pues no lo sé, él es especial, por eso yo...**

 **-si él hubiera sido una chica no estarías en este problema ¿cierto?, estoy seguro que la hubieras aceptado sin tantos problemas, pero como es un chico del que te enamoraste no puedes aceptarlo tan fácilmente**

 **-tu no entiendes...**

 **-…no voy a ir al karaoke descuida, no te voy a molestar**

 **-¿qué? ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?**

 **-recordé que tengo asuntos que atender, una cosa más, Souichi-kun, no esperes hasta el último momento para confesarle tus sentimientos mientras más pronto lo hagas será mejor, recuérdalo, no vemos-** y cortó la llamada ese último comentario lo molestó

 **-no pienso hacerte caso Isogai, yo haré las cosas a mi modo-** dijo mirando el número del celular de Isogai

Vio la hora en el reloj de pared que había en el laboratorio y se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde

 **-ese idiota me hizo perder mi valioso tiempo-** alistó sus cosas y salió del laboratorio rumbo a su apartamento _"Morinaga ya debe de estar en casa"_ quería verlo lo más pronto posible, el hablar con Isogai lo había asustado más cuando le dijo que quería conquistar a su exkohai y aunque fue mentira no le gustó nada escuchar eso

 **-Morinaga me ama, él no se ira de mi lado-**

Ya estando en su hogar, dulce hogar

 **-ya estoy en casa**

 **-bienvenido a casa sempai-** saludo alegre su exkohai quien se fue acercando con claras intenciones de abrazar a su sempai, pero se detuvo y solo se quedó parado cerca de él

 **-de-debes tener hambre la cena ya está lista, voy a alistar la mesa para cenar si deseas puedes tomar un baño debes estar cansado-** dijo eso mientras se alejaba y se dirigía a la cocina

 **-...-** el pelilargo estaba sorprendido el esperaba que Morinaga lo abrazara, pero al final este se contuvo y eso no le gusto, sabía que le había dicho que estaría ocupado y que por eso no quería que lo molestase, pero no le hacía daño que lo abrazara, estaba molesto así que se dirigió al baño para tomar una buena ducha para relajarse.

Una vez terminado su baño se dirigió a la cocina a comer vio que su kohai lo estaba esperando para comer juntos eso le hizo sentir bien, mientras cenaban conversaban sobre su día en la universidad o en la farmacéutica, una vez terminaron de cenar, de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos Souichi estaba dispuesto a ir a dormir no tenía ánimos de continuar con su trabajo en su laptop, había sido un día agotador, pero cuando ya se dirigía a su habitación vio a Morinaga listo para salir

 **-¿a dónde vas a estas horas?, tienes trabajo mañana temprano, no deberías desvelarte**

 **-lo sé, pero he quedado con unos amigos así que no puedo simplemente plantarlos-**

 **-no vayas, ¿quienes son?, ¿acaso son compañeros de trabajo?-** preguntaba el pelilargo casi como interrogandolo

 **-no, pero no te preocupes no llegaré muy tarde, está bien**

 **-tsk! haz lo que quieras-** estaba molesto, pues la primera semana paraba saliendo para ir a un bar gay y ahora se va a pasear con unos amigos a quien sabe donde

 **-no olvides que te amo-** Morinaga se le dijo esas palabras mostrando una linda sonrisa

 **-no digas eso yo...-** Souichi no esperaba que su exkohai le dijera que lo amaba en esos momentos, pero escucharlo le gusto mucho, pues le hacia sentir seguro

 **-me voy, que duermas bien sempai-** fue lo último que dijo Morinaga antes de salir del apartamento

 **-sí claro, ¿cómo lo haré si no estás aquí?-** no sabía qué hacer, si esperarlo o no

Al final decidió esperarlo en el sofá _"él dijo que no llegaría tan tarde"_ se quedó esperando hasta que se quedó dormido...

Varias horas más tarde

 **-sempai... despierte, sempai-** hablaba un chico de cabellos azulados mientras movía un poco al chico que se encontraba dormido en el sofá con la intención de despertarlo- **se puede enfermar si se queda dormido en la sala-** Morinaga seguía tratando de despertar a su pelilargo

 **-Morinaga, eres tú-** dijo medio adormilado al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro

 **-si-**

 **-¡¿ya es tarde?!, te demoraste mucho...-** lo dijo con clara molestia en su voz

 **-lo siento, pero debiste haberte ido a dormir en tu habitación, no tenías que esperarme**

 **-¡idiota!, te esperé porque dijiste que no tardarías tanto**

 **-lamento haberme demorado, pero ya puedes irte a dormir-** dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación **-buenas noches, sempai, que tengas dulces sueños-** y sin decir mas, Morinaga se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta

 **-...bu-buenas noches-** el pelilargo contestó mientras miraba a su exkohai entrar a su habitación, por un momento pensó que su chico se le insinuaría para que tuvieran sexo pero este no lo hizo y eso lo estaba molestando, Souichi quería tener sexo pero no le quería decir a su chico porque Morinaga es el pervertido y por eso no iba a rogarle, Souichi tiene su orgullo y no es un pervertido aunque desee que Morinaga le haga el amor toda la noche _"solo es esta semana y por fin estaré libre y cuando Morinaga lo sepa..."_ se ruborizo el solo pensarlo _"ese idiota me volvió un pervertido, rayos"_.

Los días siguieron y en esos días el chico peliazul salía todas las noches con sus _amigos_ y llegaba tarde al apartamento y los fines de semana paraba hablando por el celular para después en las noches salir a quien sabe dónde y eso estaba molestando más al pelilargo _"¿por qué sale todas las noches? ¿Con quienes se ve? ¿Con quién habla por celular?"_ esas eran las preguntas que se hacía pues no tenía el valor para preguntarle a su exkohai, pues ese tipo de preguntas eran demasiado extrañas para hacerle a alguien que se supone que es solo tu amigo...

Por fin terminó el proyecto que le habían encargado y lo pudo entregar incluso una semana antes del mes acordado, obtuvo tan buenos resultados que tuvo el reconocimiento de todos los profesores de la facultad, los asistentes del pelilargo estaban felices de haberlo entregado a tiempo, Souichi le dio permiso para retirarse temprano.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de regresar al apartamento y decirle a Morinaga que ya estaba libre...

 **-Ya estoy en casa-** se sorprendió no escuchar a su exkohai darle la bienvenida _"¿adónde se habrá metido?"_ , miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las siete, Morinaga salía de trabajar a las cinco, por eso pensaba que ya debería estar en casa.

Dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró en la mesa una nota de su chico

 **"sempai, lo siento, tuve un asunto que atender, no es nada que debas preocuparte. La cena te la deje lista, solo la tienes que calentar.**

 **Atte Morinaga"**

 **-maldición-** Souichi estaba molesto, estaba harto que su peliazul saliera todas las noches y ahora ya no lo esperaba para cenar **-¿puede que sea algo que tenga que ver con su trabajo?-** se preguntó, si bien el mensaje no decía con quien se iba a ver Morinaga, esperaba que sea por trabajo y no por verse con esos amigos que le estaban robando toda la atención de su exkohai esas dos semanas en la que él estuvo ocupado por trabajo.

- **pero me va escuchar cuando vuelva.-** decía mientras se dirigía a la mesa a comer su cena.

 **.**

El peliazul entraba de manera silenciosa a su apartamento, ¿Por qué entraba de esa manera?, pues lo que pasa es que cuando estaba afuera con sus amigos recibió un mensaje en su celular de parte del pelilargo diciendo que llegara temprano o sino lo golpearía por hacerlo preocupar, pero se le hizo muy tarde y por eso entraba haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su sempai, pues ya debería estar dormido.

 **-¿estas son horas de llegar?-** hablaba el pelilargo sentado en el sofa con las piernas cruzadas, quien lo viera pensaría que parecía una esposa molesta esperando a que su marido llegue a casa después de haberse ido a perder el tiempo con sus amigos

 **-hola sempai, pensé que ya estarías dormido, ¿qué tal tu día en la universidad?-** estaba nervioso asi que trato inútilmente cambiar de tema de conversación

 **-¡no me cambies de tema! y ahora dime ¿en dónde estabas?-parece que los celos del exsempai se estaban desbordando**

 **-estuve con unos amigos**

 **-¿los mismos con lo que te has estado viendo todas las noches?**

 **-s-si-** estaba nervioso, pues no podía dar mas información aunque quisiera

 **-¿por qué todas las noches?**

 **-no te lo puedo decir-** sabia que su respuesta no ayudaba a calmar el enojo de su sempai, mas bien parecía que lo estaba molestando mas.

 **-eh? Que me estas ocultando? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!-** le parecía sospechoso que no le pudiera decir _"que me esta ocultando"_

 **-yo lo siento, lo que si te puedo decir es que hice una apuesta con ellos, y pues... las salidas en las noches tiene que ver dicha apuesta-** pensó que tal vez si le mencionaba un poco lo que ha estado haciendo, seria suficiente por ahora

 **-¿que has apostado?-** quería saber de que trataba esa dichosa apuesta

 **-no te lo puedo decir-**

 **-el que no me lo digas es parte de la apuesta**

 **-sí, mejor dicho es una de las condiciones de la apuesta que acepté**

 **-es alguien quien conozco para que te haya puesto esa condición, ¿no es así?**

 **-sí-** el pelilargo estaba comenzando a sospechar y se preguntaba ¿quién podría estar de alguna forma obligando a su peliazul para que no le diga nada?

 **-ya veo-** prefirió por ahora terminar con el interrogatorio, ya después le sacaría la información a su amigo **\- Morinaga quería que supieras que ya terminé con el proyecto**

 **-¡qué bueno, sempai!, estoy feliz por eso-** lo dijo muy feliz, pues lo termino con una semana antes del tiempo estimado _"eso quiere decir que mi tortura va a terminar pronto"_

 **-es lo único que vas a decir-**

 **-pues no sé qué más quiere que le diga**

 **-olvídalo-** se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto

 **-sempai? –** Morinaga miró confundido la habitación en donde entro su pelilargo, no entendía por qué estaba molesto, quería ir a preguntarle, pero no lo hizo, pensó que tal vez sería mejor darle su espacio.

El pelilargo ya estando solo en su cuarto hacia todo lo posible para controlar su enojo, pensó que si le decía a su exkohai que ya estaba libre se le lanzaría encima como el pervertido que es y lo haría suyo _"ese idiota"_ , era difícil de pensar que desde que Souichi se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado del idiota, como suele llamarlo cuando está molesto, se haya vuelto adicto a las muestras de afecto que le daba su exkohai, se sentía frustrado, quería tener intimidad con el peliazul, pero su orgullo le impedía decírselo, no quería verse así mismo como un pervertido y mucho menos quería que su peliazul se diera cuenta de lo frustrado que se sentía sexualmente hablando.

A la mañana siguiente el pelilargo pudo notar que su exkohai no hacia intento alguno de invadir su espacio personal _"¿es que acaso ya no me ama?"_ pensó, pero después negó con la cabeza _"No, eso es imposible, él me ama siempre me lo ha repetido"_ se cuestionaba y se respondía el mismo.

Ese día estaba malhumorado en la universidad, sus asistentes pudieron notarlo, asi que hacian todo lo posible para no hacerlo molestar, debido a que no tenía experimentos pendientes, solo algunos cultivos que tenia que obsevar, decidió irse temprano a su apartamento

 **-estoy en casa-** el pelilargo no escuchó el saludo de su peliazul _"seguro se fue el muy imbécil con los idiotas de sus amigos"_ pensó un momento, pero después se percató de los zapatos en la entrada _"todavia se encuentra en casa"_ no estaba seguro así decidió dirigirse a la sala y se dio cuenta que no habia nadie estaba a punto de gritar de cólera hasta que pudo ver la luz en la habitación de Morinaga _"¿está en su cuarto?, más le vale que así sea o sino"_ se estaba imaginando que tipo de castigo le daría a su kohai y si este le preguntara por qué lo castigaba pues él le diría que por idiota, sabía que no era la mejor justificación, pero era una de las muchas razones por las que estaba molesto.

Se acercó a la habitacion y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de su exkohai conversando con alguien, supuso que estaría hablando por celular, tenia curiosidad, penso que tal vez esta era su oportunidad para saber con quienes habia estado saliendo todas las noches así que de manera sigilosa coloco su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar con quien estaba hablando su kohai y de qué estaba hablando

 _ **-ya veo, me alegro oírlo**_

 _ **-yo también quiero verte**_

Parecia que Morinaga estaba feliz y ¿a quién demonios quería ver? era lo que se preguntaba Souichi tratando de controlar su ira y no tumbar la puerta y pedir explicaciones de inmediato pues quería saber mas

 _ **-jajaja no es para tanto, sempai entenderá si se lo explico**_

 _ **-sí es posible que se moleste conmigo, pero debe entender que también quiero verte**_

 _ **-eso creo**_

Toda la conversación no hacia más que confundir más al pelilargo, pero lo que escucharia a continuación del peliazul lo terminaría lastimando más de lo que hubiera imaginado

 _ **-no sé exactamente como expresar mis sentimientos en palabras porque son tantas sensaciones que llego a sentir, pero lo que sí puedo decir es… que te amo incluso más que mi propia vida, daría todo por pasar mi vida a tu lado y más aún que me dijeras que me amas porque con esas palabras me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, me siento completo cuando estoy a tu lado y mis temores se van disipando me siento protegido... Te amo tanto, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen a ti, solamente a ti y a nadie más le pertenecerán**_

Souichi no podía creer lo que había escuchado _"tiene que ser mentira, tiene que ser una pesadilla"_ su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar cuando el peliazul había comenzado a decir su declaración a la persona con la que estaba hablando _"con quien está hablando"_ quería saber quién era el infeliz que podía haber robado el corazón de su kohai, y eso lo sabría a continuación...

 _ **-¿estas ahi?**_

 _ **-jajaja lamento haberte avergonzado con mis palabras, Masaki-san**_

Los ojos del pelilargo se abrieron de la impresión _"¡¿Masaki?!, ¡MASAKI!"_ no podía creer que estuviera hablando y declarándose con ese rubio idiota _"no le había dicho que no lo viera de nuevo"._

Ahora todo tenía sentido para el pelilargo, uno de los amigos que el peliazul veía todas las noches era con Masaki

" _pero él mencionó una apuesta… al menos que me haya mentido"_ ya no sabía que creer lo único que sabía es que sentía que su corazón se había roto en miles de pequeños pedazos, nunca llego a pensar que las palabras que siempre le dedicaba Morinaga lo lastimarían tanto si se los decía a otra persona

 _"te amo"_ esas palabras que salieron de los labios de su kohai con un tono suave y dulce dedicados a otra persona, a Masaki, eran más dolorosas que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido antes, pues habían golpeado a su corazón y a su alma _"me duele tanto, maldición"_ no pudo evitar llorar, tenía unas enormes ganas de pedirle una explicación al peliazul ¿No se suponía que lo amaba solamente a él _?_

" _¿era por ese idiota de Masaki que Morinaga ya no quería estar a solas conmigo?"_ quería golpear a Masaki por quitarle a Morinaga, a este por ser tan idiota de volverse a enamorar de la persona que lo traiciono y jugo con sus sentimientos y a sí mismo por no haberle confesado a su exkohai lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Morinaga estaba enamorado de otra persona…

¿Qué pasaría después?, ¿se iría del apartamento?, ¿lo dejaría solo?

Souichi no quería eso antes cuando no vivia juntos y menos ahora que estaba enamorado de ese tonto el cual lo había hecho sentir más de mil sensaciones al sentir sus labios en los suyos y en todo su cuerpo, no quería perder su sonrisa, su calor cuando lo abraza, cuando hacen el amor, Morinaga habia dejado marcado su cuerpo con su nombre dándole a entender que le pertenecía, pero ahora…

 _"el ya no me ama"_ sus piernas no pudieron más sostener su peso retrocedió un par de pasos, se cayó al piso de rodillas y se quedó ahí llorando.

Trataba de detenerlas, pero no podía solo seguían saliendo...

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Morinaga al salir se aterró por lo que vio.

Su sempai en el piso llorando, comenzó a pensar lo peor.

 **-¡sempai! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Alguien lo lastimo?!, Sempai por favor ya no llore no me gusta verlo así-** Morinaga no pudo evitar llorar en el momento de abrazar a su pelilargo y este aferrarse en su abrazo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

 **-Mori...naga-** no podia hablar las palabras se atoraban en su garganta pues sus ganas de seguir llorando eran muy fuerte.

 **-ya estoy aqui sempai, ya no llore, yo estoy aquí**

 **-no te vayas**

 **-no me voy a ir a ningún sitio, sempai-** el peliazul no entendía a qué venían esas palabras de su sempai, pero sospechaba que tendría algo que ver con el estado que se encontraba. Ya pasado varios minutos el peliazul pudo ver que su amado ya había dejado de llorar y estaba respirando un poco más tranquilo, pero todavía no lo soltaba. Morinaga decidió llevarlo al sofá así que lo cargó, Souichi no opuso resistencia solo quería estar cerca de su exkohai más tiempo...

Antes de que lo abandonara y se vaya con ese Masaki…

Ya estando ambos jóvenes en el sofá Morinaga comenzó con las preguntas

 **-sempai, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué estabas así?**

 **-...-** el pelilargo no quería contestar solo escondía su cara en el pecho de su chico no quería que lo viera directamente a los ojos pues sabía que había llorado bastante y no quería que su peliazul viera eso.

 **-por favor sempai, dime algo, lo que sea o pensaré que algo realmente muy malo te ha pasado, por favor-** le suplicaba sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda

 **-¿desde cuándo lo amas?-** esa pregunta no se esperaba el peliazul, así que se separó un poco para tratar de ver el rostro de su pelilargo

 **-eh?¿A qué viene es pregunta? Yo no amo a nadie, solo a ti-** no comprendía por qué su pelilargo le hacia este tipo de pregunta.

 **-mientes-** el pelilargo estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, esa declaración de amor que había escuchado tras la puerta de la habitación de Morinaga fue tan sincera con tanta ternura, amor y pasión juntas en la voz de su peliazul, era imposible que fuera mentira.

 **-¿por qué dices eso?-** no entendía por qué Souichi no le creía

 **-te escuché cuando te le declarabas a Masaki…**

 **-eh?-** no entendía a que declaración se refería, pero si se sorprendió que supiera que estuvo conversando con el que fue su primer amor **-¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con Masaki-san?-**

 **-¡eres un tonto! no te había dicho que no lo vieras de nuevo, pero veo que te gusta verte con ese imbécil-** estaba molesto de que Morinaga no negara ni se lamentara de hablar con Masaki **-¡si tanto lo amas pues bien vete con él y déjame en paz!** -trato de pararse y de alejarse de Morinaga pero este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, lo sujeto de su cintura. Souichi hacia todo lo humanamente posible de soltarse de su agarre, Morinaga no tuvo otra opción que acostarlo en el sofá y él colocándose encima suyo para que así no escapara.

 **-pero de donde sacas eso sempai ¡yo te amo a ti, solamente a ti!-** trataba de convencer a su pelilargo que al parecer había entrado en negación, mientras sujetaba ambas manos con los suyas dejándolas a los costados de la cabeza de Souichi **\- a Masaki-san solo lo veo con un amigo casi como un hermano**

 **-pero yo te escuche, tú le dijiste que lo amabas incluso más que a tu propia vida además de que...-** no podía continuar pues le dolía recordar esas palabras dirigidas a Masaki, así que solo trato de ocultar su rostro para que su peliazul no viera lo vulnerable que se sentía.

 **-sempai...-** Morinaga por fin comprendió de que hablaba el pelilargo, se dio cuenta que este había estado escuchando la conversación que tuvo con Masaki y la supuesta declaración que le había hecho **-solo es un malentendido, yo no amo a Masaki-san-** tomó el rostro de Souichi para que lo viera directamente pues este lo evitaba **-eso que escuchaste es lo que siento por ti, sempai-**

 **-deja de mentirme, y vete de una maldita vez con ese idiota de Masaki-** trató de alejarse de Morinaga nuevamente, pero este no se lo permitió sujetando nuevamente sus manos para que se quedara en el sofá, aun así Souichi evitó su mirada.

Souichi no le creía pues sabía que Masaki significaba mucho para su exkohai, por eso no podía evitar sentir celos hacia el primer amor de Morinaga **-vete y d-déjame… s-solo-** no pudo evitar que más lagrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos miel, él no quería que Morinaga se vaya de su vida, él quería que se quedara a su lado para siempre, tenía miedo de perder a la persona que amado tanto tiempo en silencio. El idiota de su exkohai había hecho que se enamorara de él, pero su orgullo no hacía que las palabras correctas salieran de sus labios.

 **-sempai, lo siento-** soltó sus manos para poderlimpiar las lágrimas de su pelilargo y después lo abrazaba a pesar de que Souichi trataba de rechazarlo aunque no tanto como antes **\- que debo hacer para que ya no llores-** le susurraba mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de su amado y aferrándose más a su cuerpo **-dímelo…por favor-** le suplicaba, quería saber que podía hacer para que su sempai dejara de llorar y de paso le creyera.

Souichi se dio cuenta por la voz de súplica de Morinaga que este también estaba herido, por la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

 **-no me dejes-** susurraba mientras se aferraba a su peliazul correspondiéndole el abrazo y escondía su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su exkohai **-solo no me dejes-** estaba mostrando su mayor temor, estaba demasiado afectado

 **-No te voy a dejar, porque te amo y…-** Morinaga no estaba seguro del todo de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero decidió arriesgarse ya que era algo que su corazón le decía que ya era hora **-y algo en mi corazón me dice que tú también lo haces…**

Apenas terminó de escuchar las palabras de su exkohai no pudo evitar querer mirar los ojos verdes para estar seguro de lo que había escuchado _"¿acaso Morinaga se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos?"_ y al verlos pudo ver sinceridad en ellos.

 **-sempai, te amo, te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias para que no dudes de mis sentimientos, a cambio yo…-** unas finas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdes de Morinaga y mojaron un poco el rostro del pelilargo quien lo miraba fijamente **\- yo quiero que m-me permitas e-estar siempre a tu lado-** lo dijo con la voz entrecortada, lo que más temía Morinaga era que su sempai un día lo hiciera a un lado o se cansara de él.

Su completo rechazo era su mayor temor.

 **-idiota-** el pelilargo también derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y estas se mezclaron con las del chico que tanto amaba **-te dije que no me dejes ¿verdad? Eso es porque quiero que estés a mi lado, eres… alguien especial… para mí y yo…-** quería decirle que lo amaba, pero le era bastante difícil expresar sus sentimientos de la misma manera que su exkohai _"por qué no puedo decirle que lo amo, maldición"_ se estaba comenzando a frustrar mientras sentía sus mejillas arder por la mirada atenta de su peliazul.

Morinaga podía ver la frustración y las mejillas rojas de su amado, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya había parado de llorar, pero algo le decía que lo que diría a continuación le haría soltar unas cuantas lagrimas más…

 **-yo también te amo, sempai-** lo dijo y al ver cristalizarse nuevamente esos hermosos ojos miel, pudo estar seguro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos **-te amo… Souichi**

" _yo también te amo"_ con esas palabras, Souichi comprendió que su peliazul sabía que lo amaba. Entonces de los ojos miel salieron un par de lágrimas más, eran lágrimas de felicidad, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan completo, tan realizado en toda su vida, por el solo escuchar su nombre con la palabra te amo, él también quería que Morinaga sintiera la misma felicidad.

 **-Yo… -** se entrecortó su voz, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Morinaga y este lo acunó con ternura entre sus brazos, mientras también derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, pues él sabía lo que su amado le trataba de decir **-yo también… Morinaga, yo también…te amo Tetsu…hiro-**

Era el momento de dar comienzo a una nueva etapa en sus vidas, que no era otra que junto a Morinaga. Siempre junto a él

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, ambos ya habían dejado de llorar, cerrando los ojos, simplemente disfrutando del contacto del otro.

 **-Souichi -** escuchó que lo nombraba, el pelilargo levantó el rostro e intentó escucharlo por encima de los alocados golpes de su corazón, pues Morinaga lo habia llamado por su nombre **\- ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora?-** hablaba Morinaga de manera suave mostrando una sonrisa **-Quiero decir, yo ya no me conformo con ser solo amigos.**

Souichi suspiró profundamente, escondió nuevamente su rostro sonrojado con el ceño fruncido en el pecho de su peliazul, estaba algo abochornado, sabía lo que quería pedirle su exkohai.

 **-Yo tampoco.-** y la verdad él también pensó que no sería malo agregar otro título a esa amistad que compartían, que ya no era solo amistad desde el momento que permitió a su peliazul estar a su lado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Con una sonrisa inocente, Morinaga se acomodó mejor en el sofá donde se encontraban echados quedando frente a frente a su amado, acercó su rostro para poder unir sus frentes y una mano acariciaba su espalda, mientras Souichi acariciaba los cabellos azulados de la nuca de su pareja entre sus manos.

Ambos tenían cerrados los ojos, disfrutando al máximo ese momento

Al final lo habían conseguido. Morinaga entrar en su corazón y vivir para contarlo y disfrutarlo, y Souichi aceptar y de alguna manera hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación del más joven de los dos, una vez dentro de ella se entregaron por completo, compartieron besos, abrazos, caricias, sudor, lágrimas de placer, pero sobre todo compartieron amor. Esa noche hicieron el amor, dejando que sus deseos se materializaran, dedicándose palabras de amor mediante el tacto, mediante miradas y con palabras.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes había esperado que aquella noche que comenzó con un malentendido, sería la mejor noche de todas.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Souichi trataba de levantarse pero le era imposible pues tenía a su novio abrazándolo de la cintura, realmente todavía no podía creer que ahora él con Morinaga eran pareja formal, pero no le molestaba, estaba feliz de serlo. Se levantó como pudo tratando de no despertar a su novio y de no moverse mucho pues le dolía un poco el trasero por la noche anterior, se cubrió con unas sabanas para ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Una vez que termino de bañarse y de cambiarse en su habitación se dirigió a la habitación de Morinaga para ver si todavía estaba dormido, y sí al verificar que su novio estaba todavía dormido, suspiro un poco acaricio un lo cabellos azulados quitando algunos mechones azulados del rostro del durmiente.

Souichi recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Morinaga después de hacer el amor, este le había explicado que con la persona que originalmente estuvo hablando por celular era su hermano Kunihiro, este le había llamado diciéndole que iría de visita en unos días y que llevaría a su novio Masaki con él. Fue en ese momento que Kunihiro le pasó el celular a Masaki.

" _ **Masaki-san me preguntó qué era lo que sentía exactamente por ti, Souichi, él me dijo que quería escuchar mis sentimientos en palabras, y eso fue lo que le escuchaste"**_

" _ **¿por qué quería escuchar eso de ti?"**_

" _ **Masaki-san quería saber si yo te amo más de lo que yo lo amaba a él"**_

"…"

" _ **él todavía se siente culpable por lo que pasó en el pasado, de lo que me hizo, quería estar seguro de mis sentimientos, y cuando los escucho me dijo que me había vuelto más expresivo con mis sentimientos y que se terminó ruborizando de mis palabras de amor hacia ti, pero también me deseo felicidad y que espera que un día tú te dieras cuentas de tus sentimientos hacia mí"**_

Todavía recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Morinaga después de eso le pregunto con quienes se habia estado viendo y su peliazul le dijo que con Hiroto y también con Isogai, eso si no se lo esperó Souichi y le preguntó porque estaba saliendo con él si sabía de antemano que a su peliazul no le cae bien.

" _ **Isogai me dijo que si no lo acompañaba, lo harías tú, Souichi. Y eso es lo que menos quiero por eso acepte ir con él, lo que todavía no entiendo es de cuando se conoce con Hiroto-kun, pues tengo entendido que Isogai se comunicó con él primero antes de llamarme por celular"**_

" _ **¿y qué es eso de la apuesta que me dijiste?"**_

" _ **Hiroto-kun le contó a Isogai que tú estaba ocupado y que por eso yo salía al bar todas las noches para conversar y así distraerme un poco, entonces a Isogai le pareció gracioso el poco control que tengo para no intentar tocarte, eso me molesto por eso hizo la apuesta, que yo le demostraría que no te tocaría ni un pelo durante el tiempo que él estuviera en Nagoya, y si perdía pues no se me ocurrió nada en ese momento, pero él me dijo que tenía algo en mente mientras se reía, me parecía que no iba ser nada bueno lo que estuviera planeando y estoy seguro que Hiroto-kun lo sabia pues no dejaba de reirse"**_

Isogai había planeado que por más de una semana Morinaga lo evitara casi por completo, tenía ganas de golpearlo y también de reclamarle una cosa más que Morinaga no le confirmó, pero Souichi sospechaba que Isogai también estaría metido en eso.

Por eso salió de la habitación en dirección a su propio cuarto, tomó su celular y llamó a Isogai.

 **-Hola Souichi-kun, ¿ya te le declaraste a tu angelito?-** contestaba divertido Isogai al otro lado de la línea

 **-¡cállate! todo esto era tu plan desde un principio-** no estaba de humor para los chistes del asalariado, quería que le respondiera algunas cosas y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

 **-jajaja asi que ya te enteraste-** Isogai ahora sabia para que lo había llamado Souichi a esas horas de la mañana, pues eran alrededor de las seis

 **-Morinaga me lo contó todo, que tú le dijiste que si no aceptaba ir contigo al karaoke me ibas a molestar a mí, ¡lo chantajeaste!**

 **-jaja sí, es cierto-** hizo una pausa para calmar sus ganas de reírse _"¿por qué todo lo ve como un chantaje?"_ **-tu pequeño kohai no aceptaba mi invitación, pero apenas le dije que te lo iba a pedir a ti jajaja cambio de inmediato de opinión-** Isogai recordaba el puchero que había hecho el peliazul cuando mencionó al pelilargo **\- Morinaga-kun no confía en mí aun cuando le digo que te veo solo como un amigo-**

 **-pero ¡¿por qué hiciste todo eso?!-** que era lo que ganaba haciendo que su exkohai lo evitara por casi dos semanas, eso era lo que quería saber Souichi en ese momentos

 **-para que te le declararas de una buena ves, Souichi-kun-** si bien su plan no era en sí que se declarara sino que más bien que sintiera cierta desconfianza, pues le dijo a Morinaga que no le contara nada a Souichi, y con lo celoso que resultó ser, de seguro buscaría sacarle información a Morinaga evitando mostrar su celos. Claro que él estaba al tanto de cómo se estaba comportando Souichi, pues Morinaga lo comentaba y teniendo en cuenta que Souichi estaba ocupado en un proyecto de la universidad, entonces solo serían los fines de semana en la que él (Souichi) sentiría la _lejanía_ del peliazul.

 **-ese asunto no te concernía-**

 **-eso quiere decir que ya te le declaraste, eso está bien. Es cierto que no es asunto mío si te declarabas o no, pero no quería que después las cosas entre ustedes se dañaran solo por tus prejuicios, Souichi-kun-** hizo una pausa y continuó **-él te ama y no me parecía justo que tú no le dijeras esas palabras a pesar de corresponder a sus sentimientos y me preocupaba que el amor que tiene Morinaga hacia ti podría cambiar al pensar que aunque tú lo aceptes en cuerpo nunca podría obtener tu corazón. Ese chico es muy inseguro y lo es más contigo, en parte el rechazo de sus padres le ha causado mucho daño.**

 **-¡¿cómo sabes tú de sus padres?!-** le preguntó bastante sorprendido, pues no creía que Morinaga se lo haya contado.

 **-él me lo contó-** le respondió como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo

 **-no te creo, él no confía en ti-**

 **-lo conoces bien-** le dio la razón al pelilargo **-Hiroto lo mencionó, y Morinaga-kun lo terminó contando incluso sobre su desafortunado amor, claro que no entró en detalles y nos dijo que tú te sabes la historia.**

 **-ese tonto no debería contarle sus problemas a nadie-**

 **-al parecer me tomó confianza en ese momento, y eso está bien para mí pues quiero que vea que apoyo su relación contigo-**

 **-y para eso era necesario llamar a su hermano y al idiota de Masaki para que Morinaga le dijera esas…-** no sabía cómo continuar todavía le dolía haber escuchado la declaración de amor de su exkohai hacia Masaki, aunque en realidad eran para su persona.

 **-¿de qué hablas?-** Isogai no sabía de qué estaba hablando Souichi.

 **-¡no te hagas el imbécil conmigo!, también era parte de tu plan que yo escuchara como Morinaga se le declaraba a ese idiota de Masaki-** Souichi pensaba que Isogai había planeado también lo de la supuesta declaración de su exkohai a Masaki pues todavía no creía que este solo le pidió saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su persona

 **-espera un momento, ¿Morinaga-kun se le declaró a Masaki? y ¿quién es Masaki?**

 **-eh? ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Masaki?, ¡si tú mismo me dijiste que Morinaga te contó sobre su desafortunado amor!**

 **-ah! Ahora ya sé quién es Masaki, lo siento, lo que pasa es que él no me mencionó su nombre, ya te había dicho que no entró en detalles**

 **-entonces ¿cómo?-** No podía creer que Masaki y Morinaga hayan tenido esa conversación justo cuando estaba comenzando a dudar de los sentimientos de su peliazul a causa de que este lo estuviera evitando.

 **-fue solo una afortunada coincidencia o tal vez el universo que quería que de una vez te le declararas jajaja-** Isogai no podía creer la coincidencia de que Morinaga haya tenido una conversación con su exnovio justo cuando estaba haciendo que Souichi sintiera celos.

 **-No te rías que no hay nada de gracioso, por culpa de tus planes y la llamada de Masaki yo...**

 **-creo entender, debió ser duro escuchar esas palabras que tanto te gusta dirigidas hacia otra persona, pero él te ama, Souichi-kun, de seguro fue un mal entendido ¿verdad? Sino ahora estarías llorando y no molesto**

 **-¡tú! ¡Te voy a matar, algún día lo hare!**

 **-sí… sí, lo que tú digas jajaja-** se burlaba del pelilargo pues no tomaba en serio su amenaza

 **-grrrr-** tenía unas ganas de viajar hasta Tokio solo para arrancarle la lengua y así dejara de burlarse de él

 **-pero de seguro cuando se lo confesaste él se puso muy feliz ¿verdad?-** dejo de reírse para evitar que su tirano amigo muriera de un infarto por lo alterado y enojado que estaba

 **-…bueno él...-** le tomó por sorpresa que Isogai le hiciera ese comentario

 **-esas palabras que él te dedica y te traen felicidad te lastimaron cuando se lo dijo a otra persona ¿cierto? y eso es normal porque lo amas mucho y deseas con todo el corazón que solo a ti se le dedique esas palabras, y estoy seguro que Morinaga desea eso de ti también-** hizo una pausa y continuó **-las palabras tienen mucha fuerza cuando son dichas con el corazón y eso sumado a las muestras de afecto aumentan aún más su valor, lo que yo quería era que entendieras eso y no experimentaras la tristeza de escuchar esas palabras hacia otra persona, pues algo me decía que te terminarías culpando por ello.**

 **-¡pero aun así terminé escuchando lo que tú supuestamente querías evitar, idiota!**

 **-sí, pero fue solo un malentendido, ¿verdad?, lo bueno es que al final te le declaraste, estoy orgulloso de ti, Souichi-kun-** le hablaba como un padre que estaba orgulloso de que su hijo haya aprendido una gran lección de vida.

 **-ya deja de molestarme y tampoco vuelvas a invitar a Morinaga a una de tus saliditas solo porque estas aburrido-** Souichi no quería que Isogai se le acercara a Morinaga ni tampoco quería que lo molestara a ambos con eso del karaoke, suficiente había tenido acompañarlo aquella vez en la que lo torturo obligándolo a cantar Doraemon.

 **-y por qué no, la próxima vez deberías acompañarnos seria genial que tú cantes y Morinaga-kun se ponga a bailar eso sería genial jajaja-**

 **-estás loco y Morinaga nunca se pondría a bailar**

 **-pues en eso te equivocas jajaja si quieres después te envió en tu correo el baile que hizo Morinaga-kun y Hiroto, ambos son muy buenos bailando y cantando**

 **-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cantando y bailando? ¿Eso se puede hacer en el karaoke?**

 **-jajaja no estuvimos en el Karaoke cuando paso eso, sino en el apartamento de Hiroto y pues él tenía un Karaoke portátil y convenció a su angelito a bailar. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo convenció, pero al final bailamos y cantamos deberías unírtenos la próxima vez jajaja-**

 **-primero muerto-**

 **-bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo una junta, y no te olvides que te enviaré a tu correo el video para que te diviertas-** Isogai, quien ya había regresado a Tokio hace dos días, se despidió del pelilargo, estaba realmente feliz por Souichi y Morinaga pues ya era hora que fueran pareja formal, y se preguntaba cuando la familia Tatsumi se enteraría de esa relación _"espero que no tenga que ser de consejero matrimonial"_

Y colgó la llamada, el pelilargo estaba furioso con Isogai porque de alguna manera sus acciones habían hecho que dudara de los sentimientos de su peliazul y entonces cuando escucho la declaración de su chico hacia otra persona y después enterarse que era con Masaki quien estaba hablando por celular lo habían terminado lastimando, sin duda no quería que su exkohai le dijera esas palabras de amor a ese tipo ni a nadie. Solo él era el único que tenía derecho a esas palabras y por eso mismo Morinaga también tenía derecho de escuchar esas palabras también, cómo odiaba que Isogai tuviera razón.

 **-Souichi, ¿con quién estabas hablando?-** preguntaba un chico de cabellos azulados que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación del pelilargo, todavía tenía el cabello un poco alborotado pues tenía poco tiempo de haberse despertado.

 **-¿Morinaga, ya estabas despierto?-** preguntó el pelilargo al ver a su novio, Souichi se había levantado temprano para llamar a Isogai para que explicara sus actos con su peliazul y no quería que este lo escuchara, pues sabia lo celoso que era Morinaga y posiblemente este no lo dejaría conversar con Isogai.

 **-sí, hace unos minutos desperté-** hablaba mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello con sus manos **\- me pareció escuchar que discutías con alguien-** Morinaga había escuchado la voz molesta de su novio y eso lo había despertado, pero no se había levantado ahí mismo de la cama porque todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

 **-estaba hablando con Isogai por celular-** estaba todavía molesto con Isogai, pero también molesto consigo mismo por haberse tardado tanto en confesar sus sentimientos a Morinaga.

 **-y ahora qué quiere, no fue suficiente el que lo haya entretenido por más de una semana-** todavía no podía entender cómo se había dejado convencer por Isogai para acompañarlo al karaoke junto a Hiroto y después ir al apartamento de su amigo.

 **-eso me recuerda que él me dijo que me enviaría un video a mi correo-** Souichi susurro más para sí mismo, pero Morinaga lo escucho perfectamente

 **-¿video?-** no sabía con exactitud de hablaba su exsempai, hasta que un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, uno que incluía a Isogai con cámara en mano, y se asustó por ello **-Ohh no, sempai, no lo veas, sea lo que sea, ¡no lo veas!**

 **-con mayor razón voy a ver ese video** -¿qué tenía ese dichoso video para que su exkohai se pusiera tan nervioso?, recordó que contendría la supuestas habilidades de baile y canto que tenía su peliazul, eso tenía que verlo para creerlo

 **-¡no!-** le rogaba el peliazul a su ahora amante para que no viera, según él, vergonzoso video de él y su amigo Hiroto bailando y cantando en pareja, pese a los ruegos el pelilargo no le hizo caso.

Souichi encendió su laptop abrió su correo y pudo ver en su bandeja de entrada que tenía un mensaje de Isogai que decía: "hola Souichi-kun aquí está el video que te prometí, te aseguro que una vez que lo veas desearas que Morinaga-kun te haga un bailecito privado jajaja"

 **-definitivamente lo voy a matar-** decía realmente enojado mientras daba click para ver el dichoso video y segundos después su enojo se había largado a quien sabe dónde siendo reemplazado por un calorcito extraño en su ser, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miel veían y tampoco lo que sus oidos escuchaban.

 **-¡sempai, ya no vea eso!-** Morinaga lloriqueaba, hacia lo posible para alejar a su amado de la laptop donde se mostraba el video, pero era inútil, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Por otra parte, Souichi se había quedado hipnotizado por lo que veía, seguía concentrado viendo el video, sus mejillas estaban poniéndose cada vez más rojas y no podía evitar tragar saliva, pues Morinaga, ¡su Morinaga! cantaba precioso y bailaba jodidamente sensual ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando para estar bailando de esa manera tan provocativa?! Definitivamente Isogai era el culpable y también el amigo homo de su peliazul que bailaba a su lado.

 **-Morinaga, eres hombre muerto-**

 **-Souichi, lo siento no era mi intención, pero…-** no sabía cómo explicarle a su exsempai que había sido convencido por su amigo y evitar que este corra peligro a manos de su pelilargo.

 **-que te dijo tu amigo homo para que accedieras hacer ese espectáculo-** Souichi se habia acordado que Isogai le habia dicho que era un tal Hiroto el que había convencido a Morinaga para bailar y cantar.

 **-pues él…yo…-** Morinaga comenzó a tartamudear, no sabía cómo su novio se había enterado de que era Hiroto el que lo había convencido aunque sospechaba que Isogai tenía algo que ver, no tenía idea por dónde comenzar a explicar

 **-¡habla de una jodida vez!-** decía mientras un aura bastante oscura comenzaba a rodearle el cuerpo y parecía que también rodearía todo el apartamento y que se tragaría todo a su paso.

 **-Hiroto-kun le estuvo presumiendo a Isogai-san que yo bailo y canto bien, y pues terminó por darle curiosidad-** le contó, tenía miedo por su vida, después pensaría como salvar la de su amigo **\- yo no estaba de acuerdo, me negaba rotundamente, entonces Hiroto-kun me dijo que si aceptaba él se encargaría de mantener entretenido Isogai-san la próxima vez que quisiera molestarte y de paso molestarme-** hablaba como si estuviera confesando un crimen, aunque para Souichi ya era crimen el que exista el video que le envió Isogai.

 **-¿entretenerlo? ¿Qué piensa hacer ese sujeto?-** el aura maligna del pelilargo dejo de expandirse pues lo último que dijo Morinaga le dio mucha curiosidad, a Souichi le gustaría que Isogai no lo volviera a molestar con el Karaoke cada vez que viene de visita a Nagoya.

 **-no lo sé, pero me dio la impresión que a Hiroto-kun le atrae Isogai-san-** Morinaga se había dado cuenta de la forma como su amigo veía al asalariado, preguntándose ¿qué le había visto a ese sujeto?

 **-¿eh? Pero que pésimo gusto tiene-** decía el pelilargo

 **-lo mismo digo-** el peliazul estaba de acuerdo con su sempai

 **-dime, ¿ese imbécil de Isogai sabe de eso?**

 **-no lo sabe, pero algo me dice que si se entera saldrá corriendo-** pues en la semana y media que estuvo saliendo con Hiroto e Isogai, se dio cuenta que este último solo veía como un amigo al pelicastaño.

 **-jajaja pues se lo tiene bien merecido-** reía con diversión y cierta maldad en sus ojos el solo imaginarse a Isogai escapándose del amigo de su peliazul-

 **-ya no estás molesto conmigo-** preguntó al ver que su amor parecía más calmado y sin ninguna aura asesina a su alrededor

 **-ya no lo estoy-** el imaginarse a Isogai huyendo le había hecho bajar su enojo **-pero no te atrevas hacer ese tipo de espectáculo frente a nadie-** aun así todavía no podía olvidar los pasos de baile de su peliazul con el pelicastaño **.**

 **-y frente a ti si podría ¿verdad?-** Morinaga lo dijo de manera seductora y mostrando una sonrisa pícara, mientras se iba acercando con claras intenciones de invadir el espacio personal de su ahora novio

 **-¡yo-yo n-no quiero ver eso!-** Souichi no pudo evitar tartamudear y sonrojarse, la verdad, sí le gustaría como mínimo que le dedicara una canción claro que eso nunca se lo iba a decir, primero muerto a que se entere que le pareció sexy su canto y su baile en el video.

 **-pero yo quiero que me veas bailar, Souichi-** hablaba el peliazul de manera seductora cerca al oído de su amante y rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos

 **-¡¿que?! ¡NO! -** hablaba el pelilargo haciendo algún intento de soltarse del agarre del peliazul quien lo tomaba de la cintura y lo empujaba a su habitación **\- ¡Sueltame Morinaga!-**

El peliazul había decidido darle a Souichi un espectáculo en privado…

 **.**

Mientras en otro lugar, Fukuoka para ser precisos

 **-Masaki, está sonando tu teléfono-** hablaba el hermano mayor del peliazul, quien se encontraba haciendo la comida mientras observaba la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su novio quien había dejado su celular en la sala.

 **-gracias por avisarme, Kunihiro-** respondió una vez que salió de la habitación, tomó el celular que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita de la sala, y al ver el nombre en la pantalla de su celular de inmediato contestó la llamada **\- Hola Tetsuhiro, ¿pasó algo?-** hablo de manera suave y un poco preocupada pues la noche anterior habían conversado por teléfono y se suponía que no podrían comunicarse a causa de la promesa que hizo el peliazul a su exsempai, paso unos segundos y no escuchaba la voz de su amigo en la otra línea **-¿Tetsuhiro?-** le pareció extraño no escuchar su voz y en su lugar escuchar una fuerte respiración, como si alguien tratara de calmarse para no explotar por la ira contenida…

 **-¡PUDRETE!-** fue de lo que salió al otro lado de la línea y después escuchó el sonido de que la llamada había terminado

 **-...-** Masaki no entendía muy bien a que se debía esas palabras, pero tenía una idea de quién pertenecía la voz que le gritó, esa no era la voz de Tetsuhiro, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro

 **-¿quién era Masaki?-** preguntó Kunihiro al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con un poco de molestia de su rubio

 **-no estoy seguro, pero creo que era Souichi el que llamó-**

 **-¿ese sujeto?-** le pareció extraño que llamara a Masaki, pues según sabia el pelilargo lo odiaba **\- y ¿qué te dijo?-**

 **-púdrete-**

 **-...-** el pelicastaño no decía nada y solo miraba con cara de extrañado a Masaki.

 **-...-** el rubio hacia lo mismo, no entendía a que se debía esa llamada solo esperaba que Tetsuhiro estuviera bien y no estuviera llorando

 **-todavía no entiendo que vio mi hermano en ese sujeto-** habló Kunihiro mientras se acomodaba los lentes un tanto preocupado por su hermano menor y molesto por la actitud inmadura de Souichi por llamar a Masaki solo para decirle esa palabra.

 **-lo mismo dijo...-** respondía Masaki, mientras pensaba que tal vez la llamada era a causa de la conversación que tuvo con Tetsuhiro _"tal vez se enteró que estuvimos conversando ayer por celular"_ pensó un momento _"y aun así dice que no está saliendo con Tetsuhiro"_ y concluyó que era porque Souichi estaba celoso de él _"como me gustaría que se declara de una vez"_ fue lo que pensó y deseo para su amigo Tetsuhiro sin saber que gracias a su conversación de anoche, Tatsumi Souichi le terminó declarando sus sentimientos a Morinaga…

 **Bueno este es el oneshot que se me ocurrió casi en paralelo con mi fic amor a primera vista,** **el cual espero no tardarme demasiado en terminar el capitulo 6, ¿que les pareció?, espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradezco por adelantado sus reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte :Mari-chan**


End file.
